


The Sunflower

by LIZCHAOS



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, mature themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIZCHAOS/pseuds/LIZCHAOS
Summary: Former drug dealer Eliza wasn’t entirely sure how she got roped into this project with Charlie and Vaggie, one second she was hiding from the exterminators then she was helping to redeem souls. After about a year of helping at the hotel and gaining one guest, it was time to open, what could possibly go wrong? With the arrival of the Radio Demon will everything be ruined or will this crazy idea of Charlie’s work out?
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) & Original Character(s), Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	The Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> Hello so if you've read this before I decided to delete it to fix some grammatical errors as well as redoing the entire story. So is the same thing just revamped in certain areas.

When Eliza woke up for the day, it was just a typical day, she woke up in her dingy apartment and went to work. Did she mention the work was stealing and selling drugs...no? Did Eliza expect she would be murdered? Of course not. Did she expect to wind up in Hell for this?... Kind of, but she didn't honestly think she would end up in Hell. She was taught that Hell was for the worst of the worst, considering she never killed anyone and always tried to be civil with people, Eliza thought maybe she could have had a shot. Falling into Hell was that, falling. All she could remember was hitting the ground and lying on the ground to disoriented to get up and figure out where she was. 

When she finally came to her senses, Eliza noticed she was wearing the same thing worn when she was alive. But whether it was due from being murdered not too long ago or the fall, she couldn't tell, the clothes were in complete ruin. She looked up to see where she was and didn't recognize her soundings at all. Everything was bathed in red color. Finally, looking up the sky instead of it being the usual blue color she was used to seeing it was instead blood-red and- _ is that a pentagram _ ? At this point, the panic she felt had started to set in. She got up and started to look around at this new place. Her entire body began to tremble with the fear of being somewhere she did not recognize.

It looked like a city, something maybe you would see usually, but the sky made everything seem more sinister. Eliza rubbed her eyes, hoping that it was just a hallucination, a trick of the mind, but no the vision stayed. This would be the part where she was supposed to possibly be freaking out, and she was, Eliza was panicking. She finally, somehow, got her feet to start walking, weakly she began to make her way to what looks like civilization.

When Eliza finally got to the city, she saw the people, but they didn't look human, were they even human?. She was widely looking around, not trying to hide her panic at this point. Some appeared as human/animal hybrids, some looked slightly human, and some did not look human at all. Some of the people sneered at her when she locked eyes with them. She walked by a building that was blaring music. In the window of it, she could see an extremely tall figure, taller than any human she'd seen, with what looked like a tv for its head. He  _ or it _ turned toward Eliza, and she ducked out of view because she did not want to mess with him. 

"Well, well, lookie what we have here!" Eliza flinched violently, the voice was high pitched, with an accent that she couldn't place. She turned toward whoever seemed to speak to her. "Ya must be some new meat around here!" 

Upon looking at the person speaking to her the first thought that came to her head,  _ Harley Quinn? _ She was a rather tall demon who towered over her, considering Eliza wasn't that tall in life, and this person had to have been at least six feet. 

"Ne- what, what's going on? Wher- Where am I?" Eliza asked her voice, trembling from the absolute state of panic she felt. Her entire body was shaking, and she felt like she was ready to pass out. Just talking was hard. 

"Awww ya just so cute!" the new person exclaimed. "Look at ya, you're so cute!" she grabbed Eliza by her face and started to rub it like Eliza was a puppy. "Well, no wonder ya look completely out of place! Yah musta just fell!" the random stranger finally let go of her face and grabbed her hand, dragging her somewhere. 

"Wait! What? fell, what does that mean!?" Eliza's panic was reaching an all-time high at this point. She started to tremble even more she just wanted to cry now at this point. 

"Well, where do ya think you are dollface? You're in Hell, sweetie!" Eliza's feet stopped working as well as her mind... _ hell? _

"Hell?...wait, what?!" The person dragging her didn't stop, so Eliza couldn't for fear she would hit the ground. 

"Well, duh! Ya died, and does this look like heaven, sweetheart?" she stopped and turned toward "Oh! The names Velvet by the way!" finally, she got a name! Velvet...that's an unusual name. 

"Ok..so Velvet? Hell...I'm in Hell, like actual Hell?" Eliza asked, slowly trying to come to grips with this information. Hell, this is Hell, "But, I didn't do anything bad! I didn't like murder anyone! I was just a thief!!!" 

"Well, I'm sorry, honey" Velvet did not sound sorry at all. "Doesn't matter, ya sinned, according to the big guy" She pointed up to the one whitish-blue spot in the sky "that is a one-way ticket to hellfire." Tears were pooling in Eliza's eyes, and her face screwed into a look of desperate fear. 

"I- what I- just" the tears that started building during Velvet's explanation finally fell, and she must have looked pathetic. 

"Yah, know ya might want to stop crying dollface" Velvet started walking again. She still had ahold of her hand, so Eliza was back to being pulled along for the ride to...where ever she was taking her. "They don't like crying where we are going." Her voice took on a darker tone that made Eliza worried.

"Wait, where are we going?"

"Well, I'm taking you home with me cause you're just so adorable, Oh! Wait, have you seen what you look like yet!?" _Oh no, did I get turned into an animal?_ Eliza tried to get a look at herself in the passing windows but couldn't get a good look at herself. She could only get a glimpse of her hair when it fell in front of her face. It looked white, maybe a pale blonde? No, it was white hair. 

"Um...no?" 

"Oh, wow! You really are new here! Well, don't worry once we get to the studio. We'll show you what you look like!" 

Eliza nodded, overwhelmed with all the information. "Wait, if we are in Hell, does that mean...I am a demon?" 

"Well, duh! That's a stupid question to ask". Velvet looked back at Eliza, though she still had a hold of her hand. "Don't worry, you're lucky, you don't look half bad. That's a good thing". She faced back around and kept on walking. 

During the entire walk there Eliza noticed that the people  _ no demons  _ were moving out of Velvets way. Some stared at them while some averted their eyes, Eliza started to get the feeling that she was in seriously dangerous company. Finally, after a bit more walking, they reached a massive building with a humongous sign- _ porn studio!?.  _ "Wait!" she pulled on Velvet's hand, getting her to  _ finally _ stop, "Why are we going to a porn studio?" Eliza was confused but, most importantly, scared  _ What did I get myself into?!  _

"I told you, I'm taking you home, this is my home." She said it so calmly and confidently that it almost made Eliza feel better...almost.

They finally got to the...porn studio, and Eliza looked at the building it was round and tall with a giant woman hanging off the side,  _ How did I miss that?  _ And on the very top of the building, the writing that Eliza saw saying " _ Porn Studio"  _ was there. Eliza was dragged into the building, and upon entering, she saw all the people in the building, and they were nothing like she expected. They kept on walking, ignoring all the stares and some people greeting Velvet, some even asking who the new meat is.

Eliza was worried about the reason why she was brought to this place. Did Velvet run this place? Did she want her to be a porn star?! Her head was running around with all of these ideas and questions. But she decided to keep her mouth shut. She had a feeling that Velvet had only so much patience, and if the people on the street stayed out of her way, then Eliza was smart enough to keep her mouth shut. 

They entered an elevator, and Velvet pressed the button for the top floor. Eliza's tears had dried by now, but you could tell her eyes were still red. "Ya know you came at just the right time, normally it's tough to get a job here, but the extermination was only a couple days ago. So there's a ton of jobs open". 

"Extermination?" What is an Extermination? Why does Hell even have an Extermination? 

"Wait, wait! no, no, no!" She turned around to face him, pushing Velvet off her. Anger coursing through her body,  _ who did these people think they are!? _ "I am not going to be a pron actor at all! I just got here I barely even know what the fuck is going on!" Eliza realized that maybe that wasn't a good idea to snap at this guy, but she had just about enough of this! First, she gets sent to Hell, and then she meets a demon Harley Quinn, now she's being pimped out to this guy over here no...no way!

"There is absolutely no way I am becoming a porn actor at all!" Eliza exclaimed, this is ridiculous!

He chuckled at her response, "Names Valentino." ok, so it was just a nickname. "Tell me, what's your name, sweetheart?" Eliza narrowed her eyes at him instantly distrustful of this person. 

"Oh! That's what I was forgetting!" Both Valentino and Eliza turned to Velvet with their eyebrows raised. "Yeah, honey, tell us ya name since I forgot to ask." 

"...Eliza, my names Eliza" She hesitated but kept her voice steady _ if there was anything I learned in my life it was to try not to show fear.  _

Valentino gave her one more look over, contemplating on what to do with this person. "Well since you said you don't want to to do porn, and it would be quite a shame to have someone as pretty as you" He raised a hand to rub her check, she flinched away from him "Waste away on the streets. How about this? I need a new makeup person. Think you can do that or is it too much of a challenge?" 

Eliza gritted her teeth, trying to hold back the insult that wanted to roll off her tongue. She stood there thinking about her options, go and work for this guy who probably wants to kill her or go live on the streets in Hell. The answer seemed obvious. This was Hell, and no way could she would survive on the streets. Eliza couldn't even survive in life how would she survive in Hell?

She sighed, feeling like she was making a deal with the devil at this point. "Ok fine, I'll be your makeup girl for your  _ adult  _ actors, but I expect to be paid as well."

Suddenly Valentino's hand shot out and grabbed Eliza by the neck.  _ OH FU-.  _ His patience with her was gone. "Now listen here, you little shit" His voice deepened "I own you now, without me you are nothing at all. You will be cannon fodder in the next extermination without me" He lifted her to bring her face right in front of his. "If you think that just because you are new here, people will go easier than you are stupid." He twisted his face into a sneer. "I own you, you bitch, you exist to listen to what I say, and if you disobey, I will have no problem getting rid of you; you are just something expendable."

Her feet were dangling almost three feet off the ground. This guy was so tall. He finally let go of her, after giving her one last bruising squeeze to her neck, making her drop like a bag of potatoes. She hit the ground hard, the suddenness of it left her breathless and disoriented. 

"Awww Vallie, I know she has a little bit of mouth on her, but did ya have to do that?" Velvet walked over to were Eliza was lying on the ground. She knelt by her and started to pet her head again. "Please don't hurt my new little pet, just look how cute she is!" That sentence alone made Eliza shiver with dread. 

_ What have I gotten myself into?  _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Do not repost the work. This work is to stay only on Archive of Our Own, please respect my wishes and do not repost on any other platform.


End file.
